


Life of Pixar's i

by Tanel



Category: Pixar - Fandom
Genre: Other, You didn't search for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Have you ever thought about how is it to live as one of the famous letters in famous name of a company Pixar?This is completely random shit i came up in like 5 minutes.
Relationships: The lamp from pixar/ letter i
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Life of Pixar's i

Another gruesome day of the little I.  
Pixar had yet again made another move with the poor little i.  
The letter i again stood between his his companions P and X.  
The lights flashed on and the i already heard the familiar terrorising sound of murderous lamp arriving., the sound came closer and closer And the i didn't even bother to squeeze his eyes shut anymore, he wasn't scared anymore, he knew the pain that was about to come, he knew it would be over soon.  
"why am i even here?"  
"why do they kill me every time we have new picar intro?"  
"why couldn't they just remove me for once and for all??"  
Tears slowly flowed from the i's eyes and before he could think anything else he saw a tall one eyed creature staring right at him and turning his tall body towards him.  
'you again'  
He thought,  
'go ahead, do it, i don't matter anyway..'  
He heard the lamp jumping into the air and then "BANG!" another crushing force of the lamp, jumping on him, breaking his spine, again this unbearable pain of his organs being squeezed under the tremendous weight of that sick lamp.  
Then another jump, more organs being smushed and squeezed under unbearable pressure.  
Then another, and another until "SNAP!"  
There was nothing left of the "i" another gruesome day brought to an end, another torturing fate, it's all the same.  
Every.  
Single.  
Time.  
"This if what i exists for"  
"i was born to be crushed by a Pixar lamp." 

This is a life of the letter "i" in PIXAR.  
Think about it before you go watch a new Pixar movie in cinema or from TV.


End file.
